User blog:Grc2003/Skylanders The Ancient Core Chapter 10: The Maze of Machinery
They had arrived at the Maze of Machinery, so all the Skylanders who were competing in the online Skycards competition saved the game, turned off their computers, and ran to the beginning of the maze, where there were flashing pictures on a screen. "Hang on . . . I think I recognize one of the guys who showed up onscreen! Drobot, would you mind reprogramming the screen so the pictures go by slower?" asked Spyro. "Yes, Spyro." said Drobot, who immediately reprogrammed it. A Robo-Cadet Crusher appeared, then a Robo-Boom Boss, then a Robo-Missile Mauler, and then . . . "CLUCK!" yelled all the Skylanders, except Mesmeralda. "Of course it's me. You know I designed part of this maze. Maybe you'll recognize it. It's the section with Time-Freeze Switches. Each area is devoted to a certain puzzle." said Cluck, who had flown past before flying away. "Okay, let's go!" said Spyro. They set off until they reached a pipe, blocking their path. Suddenly, an old friend came out. "Softpaw?" asked Spyro. "Shhhhh . . ." said Softpaw. "They have security everywhere. Call me Secret Agent for Mechanical Menace Yielding. Actually, that's too dangerous. Just call me Sammy. It's an abbreviation." said Softpaw. "What are you here to do?" asked Trigger Happy. "I'm on a mission to destroy or deactivate the TUMOD." answered Softpaw. "TUMOD?" questioned Scratch. "The Troll-Built Ultimate Machine Of Doom. They're going to use it to capture the Nitrobot." said Softpaw. "Okay, that's just evil. We need to help you, Sammy!" said Gill Grunt. "Then I'll need to help you. Use that cannon to blast through the pipe and I'll seal it with my all new Sealing Ray. Do not attempt to make contact until we reach the next rendezvous point. And one more thing: charge the cannon up enough and it will blast you right to the TUMOD. Sammy, going dark!" said Softpaw. The Skylanders took turns blasting themselves to the TUMOD. "Rendezvous achieved! Now we need to destroy it." said Softpaw, who had popped out. Of course there were still Robo-troll guards to deal with. But suddenly, a ball of purple light had appeared in Mesmeralda's hands, which had formed a circle. "Whoa!" said Mesmeralda as the ball of light got larger. Then she tried to throw it away and it worked. In fact, it blasted right through the Robo-trolls and the TUMOD. Then, Nitrobot appeared and followed them back to the Dread-Yatch. "Now we need to find the last Elemental. The Elemental of Magic, Mesmer." said Spyro. But Mesmeralda and Gill Grunt were ignorant of Spyro, talking about family and Gill Grunt's girlfriend. "See, I was named after my mom, Alda." said Mesmeralda. "Hold it. HOLD IT! What did you just say?" asked Spyro. "I said I was named after my mom, Alda." said Mesmeralda. "How can you be named after your mom if you have a different name? Wait . . . Mesmer. Alda. Mesmeralda, you're the last Elemental!" said Spyro. "Come to think of it, I was once kidnapped by a hooded figure. Kaos' Mom helped me escape from my imprisonment." said Mesmeralda. "That explains everything! The seeing what's happening in faraway places, the magic orb, everything! But we still need to find some other things. I'll ask Eon at Woodburrow." said Spyro, and they set off. Category:Blog posts